A radiation-emitting semiconductor chip of the type mentioned is described, for example, in PCT/EP2010/070658, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. There is nonetheless a need to provide a radiation-emitting semiconductor chip which is particularly stable in relation to electrostatic discharge pulses, so-called “ESD voltage pulses,” without this being accompanied by an appreciable loss of radiation.